<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Altogether Ordinary Shopping Trip by things_that_matter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812303">An Altogether Ordinary Shopping Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_that_matter/pseuds/things_that_matter'>things_that_matter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CMBYN: Life with Ollie [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Punishment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_that_matter/pseuds/things_that_matter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Could there ever truly be an altogether ordinary shopping trip with this kid?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver/Elio Perlman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CMBYN: Life with Ollie [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Altogether Ordinary Shopping Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elio walked up and down every aisle, looking carefully at each box, bottle, and can. He would stop every few feet, picking up different things and turning them around so that he could read the backs of the packages. He knew people probably thought he was looking at the nutrition labels like a responsible adult, but he wasn't. He was reading the preparation instructions to determine whether he thought they were within his skill set. Oliver was good at cooking, and did most of it without complaint. But, Elio had grown up with domestic help to do the cooking, and he hadn't learned how. He knew Oliver didn't blame him for this, but he did occasionally get frustrated with Elio's disinterest in learning. Elio knew that the convenience foods he was studying didn't actually constitute cooking, but he thought they were a step closer. He'd moved from not cooking, to heating frozen meals, and was now moving into processed foods with no more than three steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver was at the store, too, and had done the large majority of the grocery shopping with him, but for a few minutes at the end, they had separated. Oliver went to look for a new coffee maker. He wanted one that would grind the coffee beans. Elio stayed to look for a few things he thought he could manage to prepare on his own. As Elio stood, placing a rejected four-step product back on the shelf, his phone buzzed. It was the familiar buzz that indicated a text message. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at it. When he read the message, he tilted his head quizzically. He read it three times, growing more concerned each time. The message said, "I'm ready. Will meet you guys at the registers." Elio looked around, needlessly, because of course he already knew that he was not in possession of Ollie. He was certain that Ollie had gone with Oliver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately began to make his way toward the registers, but managed to push the cart with his elbows so he could swipe out, "Ollie's with you, right?" No reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he reached the register area, he found Oliver right away. It was always easy to find him, because he was so tall. As he made his way toward him, he was scanning the area around him for Ollie. He knew Ollie wouldn't be as easy to spot, but he also knew that if Ollie was with Oliver, he would be in close proximity. Oliver didn't let him wander off to look at things nearby as Elio sometimes did. When he reached Oliver, before he could say anything, Oliver spoke first. "Where's Ollie?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He went with you," Elio replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw a look cross Oliver's face. It was a look he knew all too well. The calm, cool, look in which all of his features remained completely frozen in neutral, unwilling to betray any emotion at all. "No, he didn't go with me," he said calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elio was more demonstrative of his feelings. As his heart began to pound, he felt his face flush with barely hidden panic. "I watched him. I saw him go with you," he said. He tried not to sound accusatory. The last thing they needed was to blame one another. That would be of no benefit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver must have felt the same, because he simply said, "If he followed me, I was unaware. It's okay, Elio. We will find him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both thinking the same thing, though. When Ollie first arrived, he loved to hide. It was a favorite game of his, and they'd eventually had to punish him for it because they couldn't make him understand with words how much it frightened them both. How unaccustomed they were to children, to any substantive responsibility. They could only hope he still remembered that lesson, and wasn't hiding now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to go alert management and enlist their assistance. You go and look for him. Check the toy department first, then electronics. Keep your phone in your hand so we can stay in contact. Okay?" Oliver instructed decisively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elio nodded nervously. Oliver noticed that Elio was glancing around frantically rather than methodically. He felt compelled to remind Elio that they were looking for a child, not a spider. Ollie would definitely be at ground level, not at the top of a shelf or in the rafters. But, he didn't. He just nodded reassuringly. "It will be fine, Elio. This happens all the time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they parted, each with a mission. Each with their phone in hand, hoping fervently for that little buzz that might indicate that the other had been successful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elio watched Oliver making his way toward the customer service desk, and then he himself turned and headed toward the toy department. He wanted to run, but he didn't want to admit to himself that this was a situation worthy of that level of urgency. He wanted to think of this as only mildly concerning. So he walked purposefully, but he walked. He stayed in the main aisle so that he could see down each side aisle quickly. He called, "Ollie!" and a couple of the other shoppers looked his way. They knew immediately, he was sure, that he had lost his kid, and that he was the most irresponsible adult on Earth. But instead they said, "Are you looking for a little boy?" There was no condemnation in their voices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, have you seen one?" Elio replied as he began to hear the intercom system announce a Code Adam along with a description of Ollie. They all stopped speaking until it was over, and then they nodded. "We saw him. He was looking at the bicycles. He told us he'd recently learned to ride without his training wheels and was hoping for a new bike for Christmas." This anecdote made Elio feel suddenly tearful, and he had no idea why. But, he didn't cry. He just thanked them and moved toward the bicycle aisle. Ollie was no longer there. He then began checking the aisle that contained the bike accessories. Maybe Ollie had gone to look at the helmets or bells. But, Ollie wasn't there. Elio's heart was pounding so hard in his chest, he felt like he'd just finished running track. He'd never run track, but this might be what it would have felt like, he decided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, feeling completely defeated, he remembered Oliver's instructions that he should go to electronics next. Ollie loved gadgets and video games, and this might be an area that would attract him. As he approached electronics, he felt his phone buzz. Before he could retrieve it from his pocket, he heard the most welcome words he'd ever heard come over the intercom. "Cancel Code Adam." Then he glanced at his phone to see Oliver's message. Ollie was with him. Elio tried to catch his breath as he made his way to the customer service desk where he knew Oliver and Ollie were waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got close enough, he saw Oliver talking to two employees, and he looked remarkably calm. Oliver didn't look at all as if he'd just taken the state championship for the 100 meter dash, as Elio knew he himself probably did. When he got a little closer, he saw Ollie, too. Oliver had his hand, unwilling to let it go. Ollie was looking at the gumball machines nearby. Elio finally reached them both, and was overwhelmed with conflicting emotions. He wanted to yell at Ollie. He wanted to make him understand how much he'd scared him. He wanted to hug Ollie, and make him understand how much he loved him. But in the end, he took Oliver's lead and walked up and took his other hand, still trying to steady his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they were in the car driving home in silence. The trunk was filled with groceries, and a coffee maker, as if this had been an altogether ordinary shopping trip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they turned onto their street, Ollie finally spoke. "Am I in trouble?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elio glanced at Oliver, because he didn't want to contradict him and thought this might be something Ollie should be in trouble for. But, to his surprise, Oliver answered immediately, "Not <em>in trouble</em>, but we do need to have a long talk about store safety." Ollie nodded his understanding, and Elio saw relief settle over his features. Then Oliver added, "But not until after you help bring in the groceries." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>